flipticfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Monster Castle
Super Monster Castle or Monster Castle 2 is a upcoming Android and iOS game. Super Monster Castle is a sequel to Monster Castle: Level Pack and was first mentioned on May 14 of 2014 via a Facebook post. Controls To be announced. Levels TBA Previews May 14, 2014 On Fliptic's Facebook page the made a blog post saying "And so it begins. SUPER MONSTER CASTLE!" and posted a link to Super Monster Castle's page. May 20, 2014 On Fliptic's Facebook they mentioned that they updated Super Monster Castle's page. On Super Monster Castle's page, Fliptic introduced Breath Of Life, Undead, Floras, Slimes, and Ghosts. As mentioned Breath Of Life allows The Queen to create monsters after a certain number of fallen, presumably fallen enemies, are destroyed (this object could be a remake of a grave). Undead are introduced as attacking with hand to hand combat and, as time passes, attacking with tools (Undeads could be a remake of bonys). Floras are introduced as specializing in long range attacks that are weak but precise (Floras are likely a remake of sprouts). Slimes are introduced as using acid and their slimey bodies to eat enemies slowly which, depending on the number of enemies eaten, causes them to grown and in special cases become solid (Slimes are likely a remake of the monster with the same name from Monster Castle: Level Pack). Ghosts are introduced as stopping enemies with magical attacks (Ghosts might possible preform the function of a demon). May 28, 2014 On Fliptic's Facebook page they mentioned that they updated Super Monster Castle's page. On Super Monster Castle's page Fliptic introduced The Queen, Dracos, and Soldiers. The Queen is introduced as the last survivor of the Arachnia Royal family of whom humans have been hunting and killing all the Queens in order to conquer their land (this character likely performs the function of the demon queen from Monster Castle: Level Pack and Monster Castle Defense). Dracos are introduced as being the most powerful monster and attack by shooting bombs of nature energy and being able to mold nature energy into different forms (this monster is likely based of dragons). Soldiers are introduced as being the most basic unit of the human armada and, as Fliptic states, simply "just cannon fodder", implying that soldiers are weak. June 3, 2014 Fliptic revealed a preview image of Super Monster Castle's artwork. File:Super_monster_castle_artwork_june_3.png|The preview of Super Monster Castle's artwork (click to enlarge) June 12, 2014 Fliptic updated Super Monster Castle for a fourth time and changed how the artwork of the page as well as introduced a image slider and sections for the description of Super Monster Castle, the enemies contained within the game, and the monsters the player can use. Fliptic introduced two enemies: Privates and Guards. Privates are introduced as running quickly to evade danger in battle (this enemy likely preforms the function of a runner) while Guards are introduced as having strong defenses against Floras and also require several attacks to be destroyed (this enemy likely preforms the function of a defender). File:Guard.png|The blurb for Guards File:Private.png|The blurb for Privates November 14, 2014 Fliptic updated Super Monster Castle for a fifth time and added animated images to the monsters and enemies sections of the Super Monster Castle page, a new monster called Golems, and a new enemy called Rats. Golems are introduced as being able to hit multiple targets and also having the ability to transform to stop enemies from reaching the Queen. Rats are introduced as liking dark places and are easy to kill which allows the player to accumulate resources that can be used to strengthen their army. As well as adding new components to Super Monster Castle, Fliptic also modified some of Super Monster Castle's previous content. Slimes are no longer found on Super Monster Castle's page with the image that previously appeared in the slider having been taken out. The object Breath Of Life was renamed Souls with the blurb being rewritten though the function of Souls still remains the same as Breath Of Life. File:Blurb_for_golems.png|The blurb for Golems File:Blurb_for_rats.png|The blurb for Rats File:Souls_blurb.png|The changed blurb for Breath Of Life November 21, 2014 On Fliptic's Facebook page a picture of a "ancient chart" was featured depicting some enemies from Super Monster Castle. November 28, 2014 On Fliptic's Facebook page an image was featured showing the changes between the original Monster Castle's monsters and demon queen and the monsters and Queen of Super Monster Castle. File:Contrasting_differences_Nov_28_2014.png|The image from the November 28 Facebook post (click to enlarge) December 5, 2014 On Fliptic's Facebook page a sneak peek of Super Monster Castle was released showing a briefly some of Super Monster Castle's gameplay and featuring the use of monsters, what appear to be spells, and enemies. December 15, 2014 On Fliptic's Facebook page an image was featured in the form of a poster depicting all line of enemies and enemy outlines with the words "Join Human Army" appearing at the top and "We Got Cookies And Cake." at the bottom. File:Funny_Propaganda_Dec_15_2014.png|The image from the December 15th Facebook page (click to enlarge) December 19, 2014 Fliptic updated Super Monster Castle for a sixth time and added new enemies and a monster. The monster that was added resembles a Jack-o-Lantern and is called a Cherufe. Cherufes are told to be made of molten magma, fire, and pure rage and, when enemies come near, they explode harming anything around them. The enemies that were added are Mages, Squires, Hermes, and Colossus. Mages, likely based of mages from Monster Castle, are introduced as being capable of casting freezing spells that temporarily stop monsters for a short amount of time. Squires are introduced as weak to heavy fire and hand to hand combat but possessing a shield that protects other enemies from long range enemy attacks. Hermes, likely based off hermes from Monster Castle, are introduced as possessing great speed the is unhampered by fear of dying while Colossus enemies are told to have thick armor and can pass through any defense. File:Cherufe.png|The blurb for Cherufes File:Mage_from_MC2.png|The blurb for Mages File:Squire.png|The blurb for Squires File:Hermes_from_MC2.png|The blurb for Hermes File:Colossus.png|The blurb for Colossus January 20, 2015 In a post on Fliptic's Facebook page, Fliptic mentioned that they are planning to answer some questions on Monster Castle 2, they have done a successful mobile test of Monster Castle 2 on Android, and they are planning to show a sneak peek shortly. January 21, 2015 On Facebook, Fliptic reveals answers to certain question that have been asked about Monster Castle 2. In response to when Monster Castle 2 will be released, Fliptic responds that they do not have a specific date in mind but hope to release it at the end of February. In response to whether or not Monster Castle 2 will be released on Android or iOS, Fliptic responds that it will be released on both but Android and then on iOS if the Android version does well. In the third and final question Fliptic explains that the reason for releasing the Android version first is because they do not posses enough resources to release both at the same time, and also that iOS has three platforms (iPad, iPod, and iPhone), but will be released with time. February 10, 2015 On Facebook, Fliptic reveals some of Super Monster Castle's level art. The image included with the Facebook post shows two castles separated by a short crevasse but connected by a bridge extending from the upper levels of the two castles. File:Art_preview_2_Feb_10_2015.png|The second art preview of Super Monster Castle (click to enlarge) February 24, 2015 On Facebook, Fliptic featured as short video showing Super Monster Castle being test on a phone. March 20, 2015 On Fliptic's Facebook page they featured an image of the start-up screen for Monster Castle 2 depicting the logo, that highly resembles its prequels logo, placed between two flaming torches of green fire on a background similar to a dungeon. April 1, 2015 On their Facebook page, Fliptic featured an image of Monster Castle 2's level art which appears to take place in a dungeon-like area. Category:Monster Castle Category:Upcoming games